Billy Hatcher, Tiberius, Bing Bong and Selkie have a sleepover
Plot Billy Hatcher and his girlfriend, Selkie, have a plan to have a sleepover with their pets Tiberius and Bing Bong. There, they have dinner, go into a pillow fight and play video games and cd roms. When Billy Hatcher, Tiberius, Bing Bong and Selkie are taking a bath and playing with bath toys, Althea Andrea scares Selkie by stealing her clothes, causing her to scream like Candace from Cheer up Candace. Billy Hatcher calls Althea Andrea's dad on the phone and tells him to ground Althea Andrea. Althea Andrea's dad ground Althea Andrea and sends her to the audience for the first time. After Althea Andrea got sent to the audience, Billy Hatcher and Selkie felt nice and comfortable in their PJs as Billy Hatcher trims Selkie's nails with nail clippers and paints her fingernails and toenails with nail polish. Bing Bong and Tiberius then burst into laughing while watching Billy Hatcher and Selkie doing a tickle fight until they become tired. Billy Hatcher, Tiberius, Bing Bong and Selkie are put to bed, with Billy Hatcher in the orange bed, Bing Bong in the pink bed, Tiberius in the blue bed and Selkie in the yellow bed. Inigo tucks Billy Hatcher and Selkie into their beds, turns off the lights, says goodnight to them, and closes the door, Billy Hatcher, Tiberius, Bing Bong and Selkie then fall fast asleep as Selkie wiggles her toes in joy. Transcript: Part 1: Bing Bong, Tiberius, Billy Hatcher and Selkie eat dinner, have a pillow fight and play video games and CD roms *(June 30th, 2018. 5:00 PM) *Billy Hatcher: man we are bored. *Selkie: Me too, Billy. *(Bing Bong and Tiberius come out of their cages) *Bing Bong: Hey, why don't we have a sleepover? *Selkie: Yes, we would love to! *Tiberius: But how could we try to have a pillow fight? *Bing Bong: that way we can play with pillow! *Tiberius: Exactly, Bing Bong. *Selkie: but first, we will eat dinner. *All: Yeah! *(After dinner, they then return to Selkie's room and grab the pillows) *Billy Hatcher: Man, this dinner was so delicious. Let's start the pillow fight! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2: Billy Hatcher, Selkie, Bing Bong and Tiberius take a bath/Althea Andrea scares Selkie by stealing her clothes and Althea Andrea wears a scary mask to make Selkie cry like Oishi Kawaii/Althea Andrea gets sent to the audience *Bing Bong: now let's take a bath, guys. *Selkie: good idea, Bing Bong. *Tiberius: I agree. *Billy Hatcher: Me too. *(at the bathtub) *Tiberius: boy, we really love this bathtub. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Althea Andrea: Why did I get sent to the audience for the first time? *(The audience flies away with Althea Andrea) *Althea Andrea: Oh god help me! *(We see Sonic and his friends and The Mavericks laughing) *(We then see Senator Josie, who resembles Sarah Palin (US Election 2012) and appears mad and accompanied by Barack Obama, Joe Biden, Bill C., Britney S., Paris H., Protestor, Hillary Clinton, Host, Lindsay L., and Mike H. (who also appear mad) while the screen is red and shaking) *Senator Josie: Audience, you don't fly away with Althea Andrea! Come back here now! That's it! You are sooooooooooooooooooo grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1468835242781987365432134677789900754413243546576879000000000 years! Part 3 finale: Billy Hatcher treats Selkie's nails/Billy Hatcher and Selkie go into a tickle fight *(We then see Billy Hatcher and Selkie clean and refreshed as they are nice and comfortable in their pajamas) *Billy Hatcher: *Selkie: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Althea Andrea Gets Grounded series Category:Episodes with Roll Light and her friends Category:Tickling videos Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Series based on Billy Hatcher